As a result of the inherent frequencies and resonance effects undesired torsion vibrations can arise on shafts of force conversion machines, which cause a humming sound or cause wear or in the worst case the failure of the component or of the components coupled in respect of vibrations to the shaft. Previously torsion vibrations have been able to be damped or avoided by dual-mass systems attached to the shafts by changing the inherent frequency of the system. There are likewise systems which damp out torsion vibrations by means of belts via a secondary unit having a belt pulley and a compensation mass. In this method the torsion vibrations are damped using mechanical effects, with the additional masses and mechanisms increasing the weight of machines and their complexity. If the inherent frequency of the system is changed in a rotating mechanical system by switching part mechanisms on or off, the coupled mechanical damping system must also be adapted to this change, further increasing the complexity of the system.